


Футболка как символ личного счастья

by Cammia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Стив снова чувствует себя живым.





	Футболка как символ личного счастья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж типа "30 дней - 30 тем". День 6, "одна одежда на двоих".

— Знаешь, — произнес Стив однажды утром, — будет проще, если ты перевезешь сюда часть вещей.

— Нет уж, — тут же заявил Сэм. — К такому я не готов. Так все и происходит. Сначала я перевезу вещи, потом начну проводить тут больше времени. Не успею оглянуться, а мы уже живем вместе!

Стив окинул взглядом кухню и примыкающую к ней крохотную гостиную. На столе остывал кофе в любимой чашке Сэма, которую тот принес из «ЩИТа», на спинке дивана висела его куртка. В спальне постель до сих пор хранила очертания их тел. А в ванной пахло любимым гелем для душа — тоже Сэма.

— Знаешь, по-моему, мы уже живем вместе.

Сэм упрямо покачал головой:

— Пока все не всерьез, пусть так и останется. С чего ты вообще заговорил об этом, кэп?

Стив подтащил его к себе за воротник футболки. Сэм охотно позволил это сделать, с готовностью обняв Стива за пояс. И правда с готовностью, убедился Стив, когда Сэм прижался к нему бедрами. Тот, как стойкий оловянный солдатик, был всегда готов и заводился с пол-оборота.

— Я подумал, что если ты привезешь свои вещи, тебе не нужно будет брать мои.

— Но мне нравятся твои футболки.

Сэм демонстративно одернул ту, что была на нем сейчас: неброский серый цвет, крошечный логотип «ЩИТа» на левом рукаве.

— Они такие… просторные. Я чувствую себя хрупкой девочкой. Приятно, знаешь ли. И я думал, что тебе это нравится.

Еще как, подумал Стив. В обмене одеждой было что-то эротичное, невероятно возбуждающее. Конечно, Сэм всегда казался ему привлекательным. Сэм был как солнечный луч, к которому невольно тянешься в поисках тепла.

Стив с удивлением понял, что снова чувствует себя живым и на своем месте. То, к чему его подталкивала Наташа, и что не удавалось подбираемым ею девушкам, легко и просто получилось у Сэма. Рядом с ним чувство потерянности и отчужденности отступило. Новый мир стал понятнее и роднее, когда Стив начал видеть его глазами Сэма. Тот не терпел драм и искренне умел радоваться жизни. И в жизнь Стива вошел так же – легко, став важной ее частью. Без тени стеснения готовил завтрак вместе со Стивом, вел себя так, будто жил здесь всегда. И Стиву это безумно нравилось. Как и то, что на Сэме была надета его футболка — высшее проявление интимности. Правда, сейчас ее следовало снять.

Но перед этим Стив уткнулся в плечо Сэма и глубоко вдохнул его запах, которым, казалось, пропиталась не только футболка, но и вся квартира. И вся жизнь Стива.

И от этого он чувствовал себя как никогда живым.


End file.
